Marten Reed
Marten Reed is one of the main characters of Questionable Content. In fact, as the first person to speak in the comic, it could be argued that he is the main character. He is the owner of Pintsize, is Faye's apartment-mate in apartment 22http://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=431, and is currently in a relationship with Dora Bianchi, who is now also sharing Marten and Faye's apartment as Marten's roommate. Major events (possible spoilers) Before the comic started, Marten lived in California and moved to Masschussets to follow his girlfriend Vickyhttp://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=253. For the first several years of Questionable Content, Marten and Faye were constantly the subject of a, "will they-won't they", backdrop, finally ending supposedly-for-good with Faye explaining her emotional issues regarding the suicide of her fatherhttp://www.questionablecontent.net/500, and Marten dating Dora Bianchihttp://www.questionablecontent.net/564. About Marten Marten is an indie rock fan and a musician, playing and collecting guitars. He became the lead guitarist in Deathmøle. Marten lives at 144 Dwight Street, apartment 22http://www.questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=965. Background His parents, who divorced when he was tenhttp://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=433, are Henry Reed, a gay nightclub owner, and Veronica Reed (stage name Veronica Vance), a fetish model and professional dominatrix. Marten has no brothers and no known sisters. Marten was bullied in schoolhttp://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=162 Religion Marten's religious beliefs have never been mentioned "on screen" but a newspost said "cheerful agnosticism"(Strip 645 newspost). Employment When the comic started, he was working in an office job which he detested. He now works at Smith College's Williston Library, with Tai as his boss. Education Marten majored in music history and critical theory. Music preferences It is astonishingly hard to find strips about what Marten likes. We know some of the concerts he's attendedhttp://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=332 and that Modest Mouse makes him nostalgic, but on the many occasions when he's talked about bands he's not tended to talk about his tastes. Marten is known to have a Mogwai poster, and on his blog he listed Broken Social Scene as a favorite. Personality He is kind and consideratehttp://www.questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=1262, but knows when to be snarkyhttp://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=371. He has a very mild, malleable disposition, to the point of often being a pushover. Marten is an underachiever who dreams of a successful band but spends his Saturdays "watching Cartoon Network and moping"http://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=11. Memorable quotes *"Hey, that's not fair! The other day I wanted some soup, and there was none in the apartment. What did I do? I went to the friggin' store and got some soup! If that's not taking charge of a situation I don't know what is."http://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=610 *"I need to learn some new profanity, 'cause the old standards just aren't cutting it in this situation."http://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=212 (nominated by Denyer) *"What the hell ass balls?!"http://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=647 *"Quick, placate the other patrons with your rosy cookie gases!"http://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=73 *"What's the best way to piss off an indie rock snob? Actually enjoy music."http://questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=550# *"That may be the greatest non-sequitur in human history"http://www.questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=1245 *"There needs to be a word for those brief moments of clarity where you realize how profoundly weird your life is."http://www.questionablecontent.net/view.php?comic=1666 Blog Marten's blog has not been updated since 2006. Sources